<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suite for Four Hands by Borsari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574640">Suite for Four Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari'>Borsari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Psychological Horror, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Олень красный, а под красным — черный, как крыло ворона. И лишь удушливые звуки ноктюрна в ушах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suite for Four Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieronyma/gifts">hieronyma</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495279">suite for four hands</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieronyma/pseuds/hieronyma">hieronyma</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear hieronyma, since you didn't answer my request I translated this story at my own risk. Hope that's OK for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Где-то в глубине дома Уилла на вишневом Кросли(1), который ему подарили на тридцатилетие, тихо и мрачно играет «Ноктюрн соль минор Op.37 №1»(2). Ганнибал купил ему на Рождество целую коллекцию произведений Шопена в исполнении Рубинштейна. Уилл ставил эту пластинку всего раз, вспомнив тогда с четкой ясностью, как мать опускала иглу на их семейном граммофоне в Шайло. Ей нравилось слушать Билли Холидей, когда Уилл возвращался со школы, или Джимми Дэвиса. «Леди поет блюз» на низкой громкости. Уилл садился за кухонный стол делать уроки и, низко опустив голову и позволив звуку просачиваться сквозь кончик ручки, недоумевал, почему она просто не могла включить дурацкое радио, вместо того чтобы возмущаться его нежеланием наслаждаться граммофоном.<br/>
Наступил канун Нового года, когда Уилл наконец-то нашел время, чтобы послушать ноктюрны. Чувствуя каждую неровность, каждую царапину и резонирующий аккорд, он почти представлял себе, каково это играть музыку. Он видел расплывчатое изображение себя, сидящего в чужой коже, чьи-то руки с паучьими пальцами искусно перебирали полотно клавиш. Он мог бы быть Шопеном, он мог бы быть Рубинштейном. Он мог бы быть Ганнибалом, который иногда играл короткие адажио на Фациоли(3), спрятанном в углу его гостиной.<br/>
Слушать музыку — все равно что смотреть на яркую глубокую рану на месте преступления. Ноты воспаряют и опадают, эмоции трепещут. Уилл вспоминает Ганнибала, стоящего боком и спокойно взирающего на обезглавленное, обескровленное туловище без конечностей. У убийства есть мелодия, неистовая сюита. Каждая нота это крик о помощи, колотая рана, пробитая насквозь плоть, зияющая теперь дырой, рваные края и трепещущие ошметки. Каждый раз, как Уилл видит труп, он понимает. Понимает, как может быть прекрасен фонтан крови, как может возбудить сопротивляющаяся жертва, прижатая к полу твоим собственным весом. Грохочущая череда нот и кулаков, пронзительный надрывный вскрик, скрипка, женщина или молодая девушка, девочка и стоящий над ней отец. Режет, режет...<br/>
Уилл особо не слушает классическую музыку. Он никогда в ней не разбирался. Эту пластинку он не ставил с того самого Нового года. Уилл в принципе не прикоснулся ни к чему, что когда-то дал ему Ганнибал, даже чтобы просто выбросить это. Он не может смотреть на пианино, как прежде. Он всегда будет видеть Ганнибала, сидящего за клавишами в идеальной позе. Рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтей, предплечья все в крапинках, красные руки, скользкие пальцы. Тридцать девятый такт, сороковой, сорок первый. Смена тональности.<br/>
Когда дверь закрывается, он снимает обувь и идет на кухню, чтобы налить себе выпить. Его руки не дрожат. В треснувшем стакане виски на два пальца. Оно гладким жаром спускается по горлу, покалывая язык острыми специями, проникает прямо в мозг и согревает желудок.<br/>
Его кожа покрывается мурашками, но разум на удивление пуст. Уилл чувствует — не видит, не смотрит — чувствует, как он подходит сзади. Безликое присутствие в скрипящей итальянской коже. В этот раз нет ни носков, ни копыт или каблуков, ни выстрелов, потому что Уилл не собирается смотреть, не может заставить себя сделать это все реальным. Только не это.<br/>
А потом появляются руки, обхватывающие его шею.<br/>
Уилл стоит, не шевелясь, но руки и не думают сжиматься. Они словно нежно обнимают его, раздумывая о том, что делать дальше. Наверно, это настоящее искушение. Уилл сделал предостаточно, чтобы заслужить подобное.<br/>
Он чувствует подушечки пальцев, скользящие по его кадыку до острой линии челюсти — колючей сейчас из-за отросшей щетины, — затем они касаются его щеки и деформированного некрасивого шрама. Прикосновение прохладное, аккуратное, но такое мягкое и уверенное на коже Уилла. Большие пальцы находят покрытые ссадинами скулы и задерживаются там всего на мгновение, сжимая ассиметричные линии, прежде чем скользнуть обратно, проследить изгиб его ушей, щипнуть завитки, мочки, погладить мягкую неповрежденную кожу у линии роста волос.<br/>
Уилл потеет, а пальцы цепляют пот, размазывая его по коже.<br/>
— Ты не заботился о себе, Уилл, — говорит Ганнибал Лектер. Его дыхание шевелит седые волосы на виске Уилла.<br/>
Уилл знает это, знает, чертов ты сукин сын. Тебе не нужно говорить ему о том, что он и так знает.<br/>
Ганнибал мягко убеждает его запрокинуть голову. Уилл подчиняется. С тихим шипением он приоткрывает рот и, чуть скаля зубы, делает пропитанный виски выдох. Его невидящий взгляд упирается теперь в заднюю сторону век. Руки Ганнибала опускаются на его плечи и снимают с них напряжение, умело разминая мышцы до тех пор, пока не становится больно, пока Уилл не стонет — грубо, шершаво, — словно умирающее животное.<br/>
— Пойдем.<br/>
Ганнибал подхватывает его под локоть. Он ведет Уилла в ванную комнату и заставляет его встать перед зеркалом, только поворачивает его к нему спиной, прижимая поясницей к краю раковины. Ганнибал тянется через Уилла, чтобы открыть кран и заткнуть слив, и ванная комната наполняется белым шумом, когда раковина медленно начинает собирать водопроводную воду. Уилла немного потряхивает; по влажной коже пробегает волна холода. Ганнибал стоит так близко, что может чувствовать его дыхание, запах его немытого тела, густой душок пота и желчи. И никакого лосьона после бритья. Уже давно.<br/>
Уилл думает о том, что все это должно вызывать у Ганнибала отвращение. Что же, он тут такой не первый.<br/>
Ладони Ганнибала, влажные и теплые, касаются его лица. Влага проникает в кожу Уилла, расслабляя, смягчая ее. Вспенив в руке гель для бритья, Ганнибал несколькими широкими мазками ловко наносит его на жесткую бороду. Уилл просто позволяет этому произойти. Он держит голову прямо, его рот плотно сжат. Если он откроет глаза, то захочет отпихнуть от себя руки Ганнибала и выстрелить в него из пистолета, что лежит на прикроватной тумбочке. Один-два-девять-десять. Десять выстрелов. Кровь в пене для бритья, брызги на плитке. Он может терпеть прикосновения, если не смотрит. Именно так он себя уговаривает.<br/>
Ганнибал использует дешевый Жиллетт, воткнутый в стеклянный держатель для зубных щеток рядом с треснувшим тюбиком зубной пасты. Он крепко хватает Уилла за подбородок и держит его неподвижно, пока проводит бритвой по жестким волосам, по пене, затем ополаскивает станок в раковине и повторяет процесс с начала. Все дело в этой натренированной осторожности человека, который держал нож у горла куда менее послушной добычи. Крови нет. Ганнибал обращается с ним не как с раненым животным, а как с ребенком. Почему-то это еще хуже.<br/>
Ганнибал вытирает остатки пены с уголка его верхней губы и прижимает большой палец к впадинке под нижней. Ни порезов, ни шрамов. Только гладкая кожа.<br/>
Уилла немного ведет, когда Ганнибал убирает руки от его лица. Он хватается за края раковины, использует ее как своеобразный якорь — фарфор под его ладонями теперь скользкий и теплый, — и ждет. Ждет. Шум ожившего душа его совсем не пугает, потому что этот следующий шаг кажется совершенно естественным. Бритье, душ. Может, стоило сделать наоборот.<br/>
Ганнибал ставит его в центр ванной комнаты и начинает монотонно стягивать с него пропитанную потом одежду. Разворачивает рукава рубашки, расстегивает на ней пуговицы, снимает с плеч, откладывает ее в сторону. Ремень вытаскивается из шлевок и скручивается в спираль рядом с рубашкой. На брюках вжикает молния. Изящные руки оказываются на бедрах Уилла, большие пальцы цепляются за пояс его старых выцветших трусов. Они тянут белье вместе с брюками вниз, спускают его по члену, бедрам, коленям и голеням прямо к лодыжкам. Руки поочередно надавливают на ямочки с задней стороны коленей, побуждая согнуть ноги, приподнять и вновь опустить. Чисто механическое движение. Брюки и трусы тоже складываются, но Уилл не знает, куда Ганнибал убирает их. Он едва ли слышит звук собственного дыхания поверх падающей в душе воды. Капли пота катятся по его спине, по ногам, покалывая внутреннюю поверхность бедер. Воздух теплый, густой и влажный, и конечности Уилла совсем тяжелые от изнеможения.<br/>
Положив горячую руку ему на спину, Ганнибал ведет его в душ и оставляет там. Уилл не уверен, как долго он стоит под струями, позволяя им бить себя в лицо и грудь — они словно иглы, словно осколки стекла или фонтан крови, вздымающийся под его ногами, — но достаточно, чтобы кожа на его пальцах сморщилась, и вода сначала стала прохладной, а потом и вовсе пошла холодная.<br/>
Ганнибал накидывает полотенце ему на плечи и ведет вниз к дивану. Он заставляет его сесть. Воздух ощущается прохладным и чужим над его чистой, вымытой челюстью; морщины на впалых щеках, лице и вокруг рта становятся глубже и отчетливее.<br/>
Уилл откидывается на подушки, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, и просто дышит, слушая звон бутылок, стук дверей шкафов и стеллажей. Он дрейфует, засыпая под отвратительно удушливые аккорды «Ноктюрн до минор Op.48 №1»(4). Он не оказывается в каком-то определенном месте. Деревья есть, но они поднимаются из земли, как рога, закручиваясь, чтобы выпотрошить небо. На земле только листья, раздавлены и искалечены. Облака красные. Олень красный. Он пробирается сквозь подлесок, текучий, словно кошка, будто в его ногах совсем нет суставов. Он умеет бегать.<br/>
Уилл преследует его, выдыхая облачка пара. Он поднимает нос, чтобы понюхать воздух, но чувствует только приторный запах меди, соли и мертвого дерева. Уилл открывает рот навстречу ветру и продолжает бежать. Он начинает уставать, но остановить движение уже не может. Уилл спотыкается, цепляясь четырьмя ногами за кости, покрытые сукровицей; его гладкий бок пронзен шипами. Он полон горячей крови и оскаленных зубов, руки шарят повсюду, и он режет себя изогнутыми лезвиями. Он встает, поднимается с окровавленной земли подобно скрученным в рога веткам деревьев, которые тянутся к небу, пока не протыкают его, и оно начинает истекать красными ручейками дождя. Кап-кап-кап. Олень остановился и теперь смотрит на него, готовый в любой момент убежать. Уилл настигает его.<br/>
Пальцы Уилла скользят по шерсти оленя. Мех липкий, гладкий. Под красным — черный, блестящий черный, как крыло ворона. Рука Уилла покрыта теплой живой кровью, которая ползет вверх по суставам, как маленькие червячки, вверх по руке, вверх по груди и шее, в рот и вниз по горлу. Она заполняет его желудок, а затем пробивает себе дорогу через остальную часть его тела, и Уилл чувствует плоть Кэсси Бойл.<br/>
Это больше не олень. Это Великий Красный Дракон.<br/>
Уилл замирает. К нему тянется острый коготь и протыкает его голову насквозь прямо под глазом.<br/>
Он просыпается в холодном поту.<br/>
Весь его виски пропал, кухня чиста. Он стоит в своей пустой квартире и не касается лица, но помнит все кристально ясно. Обжигающее, успокаивающее прикосновение призрака, лица которого Уилл никогда не видел, но чей голос все еще окрашивает воздух темным, мускусно-красным. Блядь. Рука дрожит. Блядь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. <a href="http://bit.do/Crosley-CR72">Crosley CR72 — домашний многофункциональный проигрыватель</a><br/>2. <a href="https://youtu.be/9PB3bYaWosM">Послушать</a><br/>3. Fazioli — элитный рояль итальянского производства.<br/>4. <a href="https://youtu.be/h_vZtpjNKVE">Послушать</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>